


Visit From a Friend

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron decide to take the afternoon off away from Hogwarts to shop and take in a play when suddenly they come upon an old friend believed to be dead...perhaps he is. As Harry attempts to speak to him he disappears into thin air. Harry and the others are determined to find their lost friend and find out rather he is dead or alive.





	Visit From a Friend

[ ](https://ibb.co/rd4WFfq)

Diagon Alley was busier than usual. Harry, Hermione, and Ron to get away from it all decided to take in the sights, shop a bit and perhaps take in a show at one of the local theater or The playhouse as some fondly called it. Some of the students at Hogwarts were performing and they wanted to show their support. Something call phantom of The Opera. From all reports the production had been a success. 

The weather was being a bit difficult. While the sun was bright and cheerful, there was no warmth. There was a creepy wind and there was a chill in it. Witches, wizards, dwarves, elves, gnomes, a few ogres filled the street. The pushing and shoving, the loud voices, the laughter and yelling suddenly became overwhelming. Fights were breaking out here and there and before they knew it Harry was shoved causing him to drop one of the packages he held in his arms. As he bent to pick it up, a elf had already did so and was reaching up to hand it to Harry. "Dobby!" Harry yelled. The three stood there stunned. He looked first to one - then the other. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and with a snap of his fingers, the elf disappeared.  
"Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!" he said a shocked

  
"I saw what you saw and still I don't believe what I saw." Hermione commented. Ron simply stood rubbing his head.  
"Its not possible! I held Dobby as he took his last breath." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Harry had gone pale and tears filed his eyes.

  
"Did Dobby have a twin?" Ron asked

  
Hermione shook her head - "None that anyone is aware of." 

Harry wasn't the only one taken by surprised, Hermione was starting to feel a bit light headed and felt a need to rest. As luck would have it the stood outside of Three Broomsticks Inn and decided to go in. Once inside Madam Rosmerta showed them to a table in a far corner of the room. They placed their order and Harry excused himself, telling the others he was in need of the restroom.

  
The restroom was huge and people passed him on his way in as they left. He heard others talking but paid very little attention to what they were saying. He stood before the urinal leaning inward with one hand on the wall in front of him. Silence filled the room and in that instance a familiar voice was heard - "Dobby has missed Harry Potter." The sound of the elf's voice caused Harry to spray the wall before him.

  
startled and overwhelmed, Harry slowly turned to face the elf - "Dobby! You - oh my you are still alive! How?"  
"Harry Potter is disappointed to see Dobby?'

  
"No - not at all but I held you in my arms as you died. There is no way you can be here - not now."

  
"Harry Potter sounds disappointed, makes Dobby wonder if Harry Potter ever liked Dobby."

  
"You know the answer to that Dobby." Harry said zipping the front of his pants. "How is it possible that you are standing before me now? Its been two years since I watched you die or thought you had."

  
"Dobby is truly dead Harry Potter. Dobby has been granted a chance to speak with you, to thank Harry Potter for everything he did for Dobby while Dobby lived."

  
"Why now after so long?" 

  
"There is a period after death one must endure before returning to this side of the veil. Dobby is uncertain to the why and Dobby was not granted very much time."

  
"Who granted you this time?" Harry asked

  
"It is unknown to Dobby. Besides the pain of death itself, Dobby also felt Harry Potter's pain on the day Dobby died. Dobby wishes to give Harry Potter closure and to tell him - thank you for all he has done for Dobby. You made Dobby a free elf. You befriended Dobby when very few would. You made Dobby feel important. You gave Dobby purpose. Dobby can never repay Harry Potter for the kindness given. Dobby will miss Harry Potter once more when all is said."

  
Dobby walked toward Harry and placed his arms around his warm body and laid his head upon his thigh. In turn Harry wrapped his arms around Dobby and held him close. "You were and always will be a dear friend and I to will continue to love and miss you. Once you are done here, will I ever see you again?"

  
Dobby stepped back with tears in his eyes - "Unknown to Dobby. The future is unknown but perhaps...one day." and with a snap of his fingers Dobby once again disappeared.


End file.
